herofandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Kenzaki
Makoto Kenzaki is one of the main heroine in DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is Cure Sword. Appearance Makoto has dark purple eyes and hair, which she holds around her face neatly using hair clips. Her casual costume consists of white shirt, long indigo vest, little dark sand colored shorts and white boots. She wears a dark grey tie. Cure Sword's entire look is light purple and white. Her eyes and hair are purple, and her hairstyle resembles a short version of Beat's, with curled ends. Her costume is a dress with a round collar. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cure's, with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends at her right hip. There are feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toetips and heels. On her chest rests a purple heart-shaped brooch, which has a small cravat coming from under it. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Cure Sword has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She dislikes fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which a hint that she is stubborn. She still holds regret at not being able to defend Trump Kingdom from the Jikochuu, and wishes to find Princess Marie Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. Attacks Cure Sword's main attack is Holy Sword, with the incantation "Flash! Holy Sword!". Sparkle Sword is Cure Sword's purification attack, which appeared in episode 11. This attack could only be done by Love Heart Arrow and a Cure Lovie. Cure Sword first summons, Love Heart Arrow and then the given Cure Lovie. The big heart in the top than shines in a purple color. She then spinnes with the arrow, then she stops and pulls Arrow's trigger, from that, the purple heart shines then, fires a blast of spade shapes to the enemy. Trivia *She is the third Cure who is voiced by a Japanese idol Kanako Miyamoto, following Tsubomi Hanasaki (Nana Mizuki) from Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Akane Hino (Asami Tano) from Smile Pretty Cure. **Her voice actress Kanako Miyamoto has performed several songs for the Pretty Cure franchise, including the ending themes of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Sword is the fourth official cure to originate from another world, after Cure Passion, Cure Beat, and Cure Muse. *When transforming into a Cure, Makoto's hairstyle barely changes, only that a ponytail appears on top and that her hair gets lighter. *Makoto is the third Cure to be fighting before the story begins, the other two being Kaoruko Hanasaki and Yuri Tsukikage. *She shares her first name with Makoto Kino, the Senshi of Thunder, Sailor Jupiter from the anime series Sailor Moon. *Cure Sword is the first Cure to truly have purple as her theme color, considering that Cure Moonlight's theme color was technically silver and Milky Rose was not counted as a real Cure, and Cure Muse, whose theme color is yellow even though her Masked Form and Fairy Tone were purple. *Her name in kanji is very similar with Kazuma Kenzaki, the civilian identity of Kamen Rider Blade, one of Toei's Kamen Rider franchise heroes. Both their stories use card suits as the motif, and both the protagonists Cure Sword and Kamen Rider Blade represent "Spade" as their names suggest. *The small portion of her ponytail above the bigger portion might represent a cat's tail, given that her mascot partner resembles a cat. *She is the second Cure who's symbol is a spade. The first being Cure Berry. *She is the second cure to be an idol after Urara Kasugano. *Cure Sword is the third Cure who first wants to fight alone, the first two being Cure Moonlight of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and Cure Muse of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Merchandise Doki.Sword.Packet.Toys.PNG tumblr_mfoj2v3nl11qzdctco1_1280 - Copy (3).jpg Sword Cure Doll.jpg tumblr_mfoj4gmJLr1qzdctco4_1280.jpg fluffy friends sword.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Humans Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Schoolgirls